


One Night at Freddy's

by Tooth



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little thing I did as a side project to my giant CreepyPasta story.<br/>English isn't my first language, so if you find some grammatical errors, I'm sorry.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Night at Freddy's

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I did as a side project to my giant CreepyPasta story.  
> English isn't my first language, so if you find some grammatical errors, I'm sorry.  
> Enjoy.

It was midnight. The autumn night was dark. All employees, except the security guard, had left the pizzeria long ago and now it belonged to the questionable animatronic child entertainers. They roamed around the facility like any other night, searching for children that were not there. They didn't know the children would only be there at day, their simple minds could not perceive the meaning of day and night, or even the passing of time. 20 years were for them the same as 20 minutes.

There was little to no thought involved in their action, although they had the simple rules of the pizzeria grasped easily.

Do not harm humans. Harm no woman, no man and no child.

Do not run. You could trip and damage yourself and others.

Do not be without your suit. You could scare the children.

The last was the most relevant. There was one of them, always hiding in the room with many screens. And they didn't wear a suit. The animatronics, while roaming around, would often take notice and the simple, basic coding deep inside of their simple minds flashed red like an alarm. They had to be put in their suit immediately. They could scare the children.

When they saw them they made sure to try their best to catch them and put them in a proper suit. But when the wall closed or they got distracted by the movement of the lens eye in the dark, their attention would dissolve very fast and they went back to roaming around until stumbling upon the same things again.

Their limited capability to perceive their surroundings, memorize or even simply think logically had them running onto the rebellious exoskeleton, only to find out, trough the morning lights shining in the room, it was a human. Since they didn't intend on harming a human even if their coding would allow them to, they simply returned to roam the facility until the man came and made them immobile again. It didn't occur to them that this was happening every night for two months now. They could not put it together, that the exoskeleton without it's suit and the human they found in the room with screens every night was one and the same. It was beyond them to even memorize the happening of every night, as repetitive as they were.

Surprisingly, they were much more able to cooperate than one would guess from their limited ability to think. There were special codings and hardware that made the animatronics able to perform actions such as singing and interacting on stage in unison. They used these shortwave signals without even knowing, which made them more likely to do certain action every time the other of their kind did another. They of course had no idea about this. They hardly understood that there was a certain number of them, they knew about each other only when actually seeing each other. If they could grasp the meaning of quantity, they would probably correctly think there were four of them, but only because their reflection in the mirrors of the bathrooms had them see themselves, assuming it was another animatronic. They couldn't understand themselves, they didn't know what “myself” meant.

But then, under all the coding and unfamiliarity to basic though processes, there was something more. Something that made them crave the presence of humans, children, even each other. Something that made them attracted to new things in the pizzeria, a new piece of paper on the bulletin board, a misplaced piece of rubbish, even a simple smudge on the table. Something that made them **feel** , even if in the least bit possible.

Something that made them **want**  to make the children laugh and stare in awe of the giant robotic animals. To stand in a certain position, to be in certain rooms more than the others, to watch the insubordinate exoskeleton before actually attacking them. There was something in there, the least of least whits of genuine emotion. Even through nobody, even themselves, could notice.

 

It was 0:34. The moon shined bright in the night sky. The security guard shook as he drank his coffee, looking at the cameras periodically while also checking the doors every time before looking down into the screen. Chica was making ruckus in the kitchen, stumbling over the pots and pans she could not see in the dark, Freddy sat unmoving on the stage, Foxy was peeking from the cove, Bonnie stood in the diner. They weren't very active that night, after all, it was only Monday. It was still a mystery to him why did they became gradually more active during the week, but it was better than for them to be active all the time. He could take the weekends off if he wanted, leaving the worst of them to him colleges, to at least get some decent sleep.

 

It was 1:22. The cattle for another cup of coffee sizzled and whistled. Chica spotted the disobedient one and kept her eyes glued onto them. The security guard was experienced with this work enough to not panic, close the door, and look at her rather silly expression while she watched him. He made sure to occasionally look at Foxy, who seemed rather calm, and shining the light in the left hall, looking for Bonnie. Strangely enough, they weren't there all night, they kept in the diner with their ears erect as if they could actually catch a sound with them. He shrugged it off and kept on watching out for Foxy.

The truth was that Bonnie didn't move because they were preoccupied by watching a change in the scenery. One no other animatronic has ever seen. The wall was slightly open.

Closing and locking all the exits was very strictly ordered by the Freddy Fazbear Pizza management. This was the first time it happened, simply because the janitor had had a few very rough nights cleaning the messes the kids made and didn't get much sleep because his neighbors were celebrating the birthday of their son for the third night. It was bound to happen one day, eventually somebody would make a mistake. And now, in the chilling cold air of the autumn night slipping from the fire exit slightly ajar, Bonnie, for the fist time in their semi sentient existence, saw moonlight, gently illuminating the floor of the diner.

Their first reaction was confusion. What was them to do? One part of them was sure the only reasonable thing was to explore, like they did with anything that was out of the ordinary, had they comprehend it or not. But then there was that **other** part of them, they could not understand it, but it was there. That part was the slightest bit of **fear** of the unknown. What lied there, over the borders of the well known space of the pizzeria, was the greatest mystery any of the animatronics ever came upon. Even through their memory was very shallow to none, they were accommodate to the rooms of the facility they've been locked up in for over 20 years now. They knew when something new came along.

Bonnie made a few heavy steps towards the light and with the slightest bit of effort pushed the heavy metal door open. The moon bathed the dirty passage in between the pizzeria and the adjoining house in it's soft light. Bonnie couldn't grasp what kind of giant light bulb could be so high up on the ceiling. Looking around they could not understand how is it possible for a room to be this big, being used to the small claustrophobic spaces of the pizzeria. They cautiously made their way along the graffitied wall, inspecting the crudely drawn genitalia as they went. They could not read or recognize any of the symbols, but the chaotic colorful lines still intrigued them. They slowly approached the road just outside the pizzeria and went on into the small public park on the other side.

 

It was 1:42. The waitress of a nearby nightclub was making her way hesitantly trough the darkness, her shift finished just a few minutes ago. She hated her job, mostly for being forced to give the bar all her tips, but even more so because of the time she had to leave. At this hour, it was very risky to go through this part of town, there were all kinds of questionable people and if she was to scream, it was very unlikely someone would come to her aid. She came upon the road and wanted to continue, as it was the safest way these nights.

But there was something... sinister. She stopped to look around to find what made her feel that way, but couldn't see anything. There was only the little market, it's unnatural fluorescent light dimly illuminating the parking lots around, the kids pizzeria and the park on the opposite side of the road. She forced herself to not think about such nonsense, she had work at home that had to be done until her roommate came home in the morning, she didn't have time for such foolish manners. Even trough, she couldn't help but firmly grasp the pepper spray in her pocket.

She went along the little market, looking around for anyone suspicious who would approach her. But the street was empty and silent, safe for the wind silently blowing in the treetops. The flickering light of a street lamp in the park was only adding to the uncanny feeling she had. And then she heard a sound that made her tense up.

From the pizzeria she was just standing next to emitted a scream that made her jump. She had thought somebody mas maybe being mugged behind the building and pulling out her mean of defense she ran to his aid. But nobody was there.

She looked around, until hearing a silent mutter. She searched around until realizing it was coming from a small window on the side of the building. Peeking in she saw very little in the dim light of the room, but after a while she could depict somebody sitting there, looking at many screens in front of him. He was murmuring frantically while checking his monitor and shaking like crazy.

“Mister, are you alright?” she asked, but there was no answer. The security guard learned to ignore all voices he heard, because their advice was mostly very harmful.

She asked again and the only response was repetitive “Where are you, where did you go, where are you, where did you go...”

Poor guy, she thought. Here I am, thinking I have the worst job ever, and this guy is on the edge of his nerves looking after a pizzeria in the night.

“WHERE DID YOU GO YOU STUPID BUNNY!” he yelled loudly, which made her jump again. No helping this guy I suppose, she thought as she turned around to leave. She went around the building back onto the main street and suddenly her blood ran cold.

In the gentle light of the Luna stood someone, or more of some _thing_. It was tall and massive, she saw it's bulky arms and the giant head with tall ears but couldn't tell for the world what it was. It looked strait at her and it's eyes glowed softly in the dark. Then it opened it's huge maw and she could see a row of white robust teeth. And then it screeched in the most terrifying manner, loud and imposing, until her knees shook with horror.

Bonnie spotted the exoskeleton again, without it's costume, able to scare the children at any moment. Their's voice apparatus instantly gave the signal to the disobedient one to get in the suit immediately, but it just stood there, with no movement except shaking. Their coding flashed inside them almost painfully, urging them to execute the needed actions at once. They had the need to prevent the other from scaring the children deeply engraved in the coding and the **other**  part of them, not being able to fully understand the demands of the code, interpreted it as a **need**  for Bonnie to put things right. If they were to catch them and put them in their suit, they was a promise of contentment, satisfaction from meeting the codes needs. Even if they could not grasp the meaning of those feelings, they were there, driving them to do what they did.

 

It was 1:59. The horrible thing made the first step forward. She could swear she felt the ground shake under it's heavy body that made terrible sounds of rattling and screeching metal. It ran towards her and only when it screeched again she was able to put herself together and pull out her spray in a desperate attempt to defend herself. It was upon her now and before she knew it her arm was in it's firm, almost crushing grip, it's giant head with it's wide mouth open wide, revealing the second row of teeth deep in it's throat. She finally brought her hand up and sprayed the disabling liquid right in it's wide sockets.

It's glowing eyes suddenly dimmed slightly, it closed it's giant terrifying maw and stopped screaming. She, still locked in it's strong hand, waited what will happen with her heart racing like crazy. Staring in it's lit up eyes she suddenly realized it wasn't looking at her. It's big dead eyes were fixated at the pepper spray.

Bonnie was trying to comprehend what was the little thing as hard as they could. They could not understand the difference between solid and liquid state of things, which made them all the more confused about what just happened. This thing just made many very tiny other things that stuck to their eyes and slightly obscured their vision. They would call it magic, if they had the ability to think that deep into things. As they stood and watched the thing intrigued, it did the magic once again and more of the tiny things stuck to their dead unfeeling eyes. Bonnie, even through their code didn't have any programing of that movement, crooked their head and erected their ears in surprise and concern.

The spray definitely stopped the thing from tearing her apart, but it didn't really made it recoil screaming in pain and crying like she hoped for. Only now that she had the chance to see the thing up close she realized from it's inconsistent movements, far different from the smooth motion of living things, and from the mechanical sounds it made it was a robot. She was still far too terrified to put together that it was one of the animatronic children entertainer from the pizzeria. She didn't know what to do, how to defend herself from the unfathomable actions of something that wasn't a human or an animal. There was no reasoning with it, so she kept silent and just waited what will become of her.

Bonnie suddenly **felt** something, something they haven't felt ever before. The curiosity and the **need**  to find out what the thing was. It was unlike anything that ever happened to them, they just had to have that thing, to hold it and to understand it's principle and purpose. They forgot about the disobedient exoskeleton in the moment they saw the magic, now the only thing they desired was to **know**.

 

It was 2:01. The lady felt Bonnies hard cold hand slowly letting go of her. The arm was now sore, but the bloodstream was finally able to go further into the hand and it was losing it's paleness quickly. She noticed nothing but being free and she thought quickly about what to do now. The other hand of the robot slowly reached up for the pepper spray and she realized it wanted it. You can have it all right, she thought and waited for it to grab the defensive item. It almost broke her finger as it's strong unfeeling hand clutched the spray clumsily, but she was able to pull them out fast enough. Then it stared at the spray in it's hand and made choppy movements of it's head into all direction with it's nonliving eyes fixated on the thing. She slowly started to back off, trying her best to not attract it's attention a second time. When she was far enough she started to run.

 

It was 2:24. Bonnie stood in the middle of the road and stared at the thing in their hand, not sure what to do, how to begin to understand it. What was them to do?

The other part of them **needed**  to understand, **needed**  to go out of their way to find out what it was and how it was and why it was. But they didn't have the means to do so, they could not perceive things that abstract and complex as liquidity, negative pressure or even containment of something inside something else. Their simple mind started to make loops and soon they were on the verge of breaking down.

 

It was 2:34. A dark blue Toyota had driven alongside the park. It's driver, an old man, was awoken just a while ago from his light sleep by a dog barking outside his apartment, and he knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. The older he got the worse his insomnia was and lately he could sleep less and less. A walk would be good, but he was way too weak and sore to go far on foot. So instead he made a habit to go for a ride in his car, driving slowly while looking around.

He was just in the middle of a thought when he looked forward and his heart stopped. He only saw a shadow of somebody in the road and his arms were faster than his thoughts. He sharply turned to the right, missing the person just by centimeters. The tree in the park he could not.

 

It was 2:40. Bonnie watched the two great lights approach and then sharply turn right. Their ears twitched at the loud crash and soon there were great lights all around the giant animatronic, as they thought of the car. They didn't move, didn't even understand they could've been scraped just a second ago. The car was now ablaze and the great lights were shimmering in their glass eyes.

Something else suddenly caught their attention. One of the great lights had jumped out and was now running about the road, it looked to Bonnie like an animatronic with a suit made of the great flickering light. It seemed confused, but only for a while, soon it had lied down, unmoving. Bonnie came closer to investigate what it was, unknowingly crushing the pepper spray in their hand. They had forgotten about it the second they saw the lights approaching.

Bonnie was quite certain what was lying on the ground. And they were not in their suit.

 

It was 2:58. The security guard sipped his 3rd cup of coffee and tried to explain the disappearance of Bonnie anyway he could. That long-eared little shit must've found a new spot, that isn't visible on the cameras. And stood there for about an hour now? That couldn't have been right.

Chica had left her spot behind the glass just outside the office some time ago, at the time he heard the horrible screeching sound and a crash. He couldn't believe they were able to do such sounds, but maybe it was his stressed out mind. He was having hallucinations very often now, from the stress and fear of being crushed by those stupid animals.

He watched Chica for a while, she was now in the diner, facing away from the camera. She was apparently watching something on the wall there, out of the vision of the camera where he couldn't see. Maybe someone left some piece of paper on the tables there, he knew about the animatronics fascination with new thing in the pizzeria. He himself would sometimes liter around the building so that the animals would take their time looking at them rather than attacking him. It worked every time, even if it gave him just a few minutes.

He checked on Foxy and was surprised to see him peeking out in a different direction than the camera. He was looking beyond the camera, slightly left. That was weird, Foxy never looked anywhere else than the dead center of the camera. The security guard had the foxes sad disfigured face burned deep in his mind, as he was forced to look at it many times.

He looked to check on Freddy even trough he knew he's not gonna move until the day after tomorrow. When he checked back on Chica, she wasn't there. He immediately started checking everywhere else, but she was nowhere to be found. He listened to the audio in the kitchen but it was completely silent.

His face went pale. Now there were two of the animatronics he didn't know the whereabouts of.

 

It was 3:06. Chica stared at the burning car just as confused and overwhelmed by new surroundings as Bonnie was just a while ago. She clapped her jaw, as she did a lot of the times she was **feeling** , and approached her college. Bonnie looked at her and kept their stare directly at the other entertainers eyes, which Chica returned.

It was common for the animatronics to stare at each other if they happened to walk into the same room in the pizzeria. They usually stayed like this for a while before returning to their own doings about. But now it took them much longer to stare into each others lit up eyes. They both **felt**  a kind of comfort in the familiarity of their faces. Chica finally broke the eye contact to look around.

On the ground was laying the lower part of the poor old man. Bonnie, in their desperate attempt to hide the supposed exoskeleton, tried stuffing it in their own suit. This of course terribly mangled and mutilated the corpse. Bonnie was only able to stuff the upper half under the chest piece of their suit before the corpse couldn't take the brute force and unfeeling straightforwardness and tore in half. There was blood all over their pelvis and legs, but they felt somehow accomplished.

Chica went around the pizzeria, leaving her brother to stare into the flames, unable to understand them. Even trough the coding was completely the same in all the animatronics, the **other**  parts of them were slightly different. Bonnie was much more intrigued by new things and they tended to watch them very, very thoroughly. Chica, on the other hand, wasn't as much thoughtful when it came to exploring and soon headed into the parking lot and wandered around, inspecting the few parked cars and various trinkets somebody left on the ground. Soon enough she got bored with the little things and went right towards the big light.

 

It was 3:19. Silent clapping sounds carried through the small market and into the little flat behind the counter. The man who owned the market was sound asleep but his daughter was awake for some time now. Her father wanted her to sleep as much as she could, because she was sick, but didn't realize if she slept trough the day that she wont be able to in the night. She was in the living room, the room closest to the market, and drew pictures with crayons and pencils. She drew little birdies and some dragons. They were nice dragons that played with the birds and flew everywhere together.

She lifted her head when hearing the irregular clapping sound. She was kinda scared in the darkness of the autumn night, but her father assured her many times that the mart is very well secured and she trusted him. He was the only adult in her life that she could call hers. She stood up, dropping the crayons on the table and went to get a glass of juice from the kitchen. But when she returned she heard the same clapping sound like before, slightly louder. She could tell whatever was making that sound was in front of the mart. She thought why not go to the counter and see what's the source of that sound. The lights there were on all the times, her father has explained to her why but she was too young to really understand. Not that she minded.

She opened the door and came in, putting on her slippers. The white floor was very cold, especially in the night, and she was still sick after all. She went around the counter and to the glass door of the mart and froze in place. Something big and yellow was moving choppily about the front door, making mechanical whirs and clapping with its big orange mouth. When she stood there, not able to do anything but stare at the giant thing, it suddenly saw her and fixated it's big wide eyes at her. She never felt such horror ever in her young life.

Chica stopped clapping her toothed beak and stared at the toddler. Her eyes lit up when realizing what she's looking at and her code clicked together with it in an instant. She put her hands on the glass and leaned in.

“I am Ch-Chica, let's e-eat!” her voice box let out, rather choppy.

“I'm your best friend- Bonnie the Bu-bu-bu-bunny!” Bonnies voice echoed from further back.

 

It was 3:26. The security guard kept on expecting that Bonnie or Chica are going to jump out of somewhere and kill him. He kept on flashing the lights in the halls and watching all around the pizzeria, but they were nowhere to be found. He didn't have to drink his coffee to be awake this night.

Foxy was now peeking out more than before, but still to the side. The security guard was ready to close the door once he left the pirate cove, but somehow he didn't think Foxy would run for him. There was something there that they all stared at tonight...

“Everyone k-knows me! Freddy F-f-f-azbear! HeheHEHEHEHE!” Freddy shouted in his place in the pizzeria and the security guard yelped in shock. Realizing what happened he quickly brought up the screen and looked at Freddy. He couldn't believe what he saw.

Freddy stood up from his place and with heavy movement stepped down from the podium. The security guard flipped to the diner and saw him slowly make his way around. He almost never saw the animatronics move, as they always stopped to stare at the moving camera. But Freddy seemed like he **knew**  where he was going. The security guard watched him go halfway the diner, stop, turn around and go right for the spot Chica and Bonnie stared at before they disappeared.

Then it hit him. Somebody didn't close the door, somebody didn't close the fucking door and now the killer animatronics were all over the place. They could've killed anybody who was unlucky enough to run into them in the dark, the stupid STUPID animals! He started to panic, this will certainly get him fired, even if it wasn't his fault that THE FUCKING DOOR WERE OPEN! He had to tell people, warn them, before it was too-

The light went out and the whole facility went dark, with the sound of the generator shutting down. The security guard sat in his chair and his hands let go of the camera monitoring screen. It was hardly half past three and he has already ran out of power. Shouldn't have looked around and check the lights all the time, he thought. His panic when he lost sight of the animatronics proved fatal.

He waited in the darkness, but nothing happened. It was silent, completely silent, oh how he loved the soothing sound of the fan right now. But there was no Freddy, peeking from the lights, playing his song... the security guard sighed in relief, he probably left already! Oh god was he relieved! But there was no time, he had to go and set things right, tell the police, warn people. So what he'll lose the job, it was crappy and underpaid anyway.

He looked around in the dark, his eyes were slowly getting a little accustomed, but he still couldn't see much. Since the power was out he couldn't use the telephone in the office, he had to get out and find someplace else to call help from. He searched his desk for a flashlight and, still shaking like crazy, went out.

 

It was 3:35. Freddy stared at Bonnie and Bonnie stared back, as if saying “hello”. They both stood in the parking lot, being called by their yellow college, but halfway through they forgot what they came here for. They just stood in there, staring at each other, until Freddy turned away and, looking around, realized that he'd left the pizzeria. The new surroundings came overwhelming the robot just like it did with the others. He stared this way and that, just standing in one place.

Chica stared at the toddler that now, still awakening from the shock, smiled wide. She had realized what just happened, Chica was at her door! Chica was always her favorite from the band, even tho she liked Bonnie a whole lot too. She went to the glass, followed by Chicas stare, and jumped up and down a few times out of excitement. Then she ran back to the counter to open the door for her avian friend.

 

It was 3:36. Foxys eyes glowed into the darkness, his vision obscured by his lazy eye as well as the rust in his cables. He didn't realize the power was out, he was way too preoccupied staring right into the gentle white light. There didn't seem to be any of his has-been-fellows, but one can never be too sure. If his mechanical siblings saw him he was in for trouble, he knew that even through his memory was very very bad. They hated him for breaking the rules.

Foxys mind was very loose, his coding was old and silent at all times, while his body was in great disrepair. He glitched a lot and his senses were very obscured, he was no longer able to recognize most things around and even ran into the animatronics sometimes, mistaking them for children. He was always beaten and further damaged, put back in the cove to rust, alone and diseased. He used to **feel**  lonely, but now he was way too out of his mind to realize most things.

He did however know about the exoskeleton, at least in the same sense as the others. He would hear the others signal to get into the suit immediately and when that happened he felt compelled to answer to it, even if he didn't understand it. He would run towards the signal, his coding wasn't updated not to run or have a suit on at all times yet. But every time he would only run into the closed doors and stumble around until forgetting about the signal and returning into the cove, sometimes with the unwanted help of some other animatronic. If he ever was to get into the room, he'd probably don't know what to do next.

His head turned and the joints in his head creaked slightly into the darkness. There was something there, but he couldn't see any of it, he only barely heard the silent footsteps. His broken mind tried to reason, but it was very hard to do so. He wasn't even able to understand why he can't see it. He got up, his whole body screeching, and tried his best to fixate at it. Then he came to a conclusion that somehow fit perfectly in his rusty head.

It was a child. A little child at his cove and he had to entertain it, be friendly, have fun. His jaw always hung down, but it was closed in his mind. He slightly twitched as he tried to open it and welcome the child in the pizzeria.

 

It was 3:39. A terrible loud screeching echoed trough the pizzeria as Foxys voice box tried to play the welcoming sequence. It was way too old and rusty to do so and ended up making the voice distorted beyond comprehension and louder than anything the security guard had ever heard in his entire life.

The security guard was very tense all night and his adrenalin was reaching dangerous heights. His heart was pumping and pumping faster than ever before and it was this last scare that made the adrenalin flow again into his heart, fibrillating it. He didn't even scream, his breath got caught in his throat and he fell down, dead.

Foxy stared into the darkness confused as to what has just happened. What was that noise? Where did the child go? He couldn't comprehend that much.

 

It was 3:40. Chica stood motionless, looking down at the little child putting her arms around the animatronic as much as she could. It was hard for her to figure out what to do, her interactions with children were unused for a long time now. The animatronics weren't allowed to move around the pizzeria at day since 1987, just play a song once in a hour or so and go back to being motionless.

But the code was still within her, and she **wanted**  to interact with the kid.

“You're very cu-cu-cute! Would you like-ke to clap h-hands with me?” she said softly. She reached out her hands and started singing. The girl laughed and played along.

Bonnie erected their ears when hearing the jingle. Playing with kids wasn't an action that would signal to the others to do the same, as in the case of welcoming sequence, but it still awoke the need to do the same. They wanted to play with the kids. They all **loved**  kids.

They turned to face the sound and went to join their sister.

 

It was 3:45. A man silently stood in the shadows of the trees, looking around. His hand was in his pocket, holding a jackknife, ready to swoosh out and stab. But there was nobody there. Not much people were foolish enough to go trough the park at this hour. But he kept his spirits high, if he was patient enough he'll get his chance eventually.

He tensed up when hearing clapping footsteps of heeled shoes. There it was, what he had hoped for was just at his fingertips. He waited for the right moment and then swooshed out of the bush, getting out his knife and putting it to the neck of the lady. She struggled and screamed, but he was strong enough to hold here. And there was nobody around to hear her.

 

It was 3:50. Freddy made his way trough the park, intrigued by the street lamps and trees, which he couldn't really tell apart. He slowly moved trough the darkness, twitching his ears at any sound that echoed in the night. He was searching for the children, but there didn't seem to be any.

He stopped when hearing voices in the park. His eyes lit up, somebody was here after all, even if it was just human. Humans and children tended to hold together. He made his way trough the forest, towards the voices.

He stopped when seeing the humans, unable to understand what was going on. He watched the big human and the small human in a kind of dance that had no rhythm or music. Then the bigger one punched the smaller and Freddys eyes lit up with understanding.

His code flashed red and he went right towards the disobedient human. It was forbidden to hurt humans. He didn't care even if the one hurting was also a human, he'd never let him break the rules like this. Nobody was breaking the rules.

“H-H-H-Hey buddy! Y-Y-You're not f-f-following the rule-e-e-es!” his voice box emitted. All the animatronics had recorded sentences to warn the children when they were behaving against the rules of the pizzeria. The management found it much more effective.

The man stared at Freddy, completely dumbstruck. What was that thing? Was it some guy in a weird costume? He stared but still held the girl by her hair. She didn't struggle, she was just as surprised as he was, trying to figure out what the hell was that thing.

“You go away and better not tell anybody, or I'll cut you in your sleep you-” He stopped and his eyes widened when the thing came closer and he could finally tell what it was under the light of the street lamp. He couldn't believe it for a second, then he started to smile widely.

“Holy shit it's Freddy!” he laughed, pointing the knife at the slow approaching bear. The girl struggled to get free but he held her firmly, pulling her closer.

“Don't you know Freddy fucking Fazbear, bitch? This guy is my childhood hero, I was one of the first kids to see him all those years ago! How are ya you big lump?” Freddy didn't understand any of what the human just said. Human language was way too complex and difficult for the robots to understand.

The man kept laughing at the bear, while the lady tried her best to punch and kick to get herself free. The man stopped laughing and grabbed her by her jaw, making her face the animatronic.

“Too bad he doesn't have a dick because fucking you with Freddy would be my childhood dream come true,” he said jokingly and whipped out his arm to hit her again. Suddenly his hand was in the firm grab of the animatronic bear.

“THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES, BUDDY!” he screeched and the man got startled, letting his hold of the girls hair. She saw her chance and went for it, running away as fast as she could.

“What the fuck man?! Let go!” the human yelled, but Freddy didn't have any intentions of letting him away. Not after not listening to him. He told him to stop and he didn't.

The man started to trash around, trying to get free, but there was no way to do so, the animatronics unfeeling hand held him painfully tight. He started to yelp in fear, he got out the knife and stabbed the bear, but it only punctured the plastic suit and didn't even touch the exoskeleton inside. He realized this and stabbed Freddy right in the wrist, and again and again, struggling to get free. He hit the cable in the robotic joint, but made it even worse that way. Freddy lost his control over it and rapidly squeezed and opened, crushing the mans wrist, causing him agonizing pain.

The man screamed and fell backwards, he skittered away from the bear that made him such a happy child back in the days. His wrist was a mangled mess of bone shards, flesh and blood. He stood up and ran for it, but Freddy followed with heavy steps that made the ground shake. He was screeching now, giving signal to the others that were not there. The man ran as fast as he could, he got onto the street and jumped into his car, closing and locking it frantically. Freddy saw him in the window and ran right into him, crashing trough the glass.

 

It was 3:52. Foxys head spasmed and his right arm twitched unnaturally as he went into the light and outside the pizzeria. The world was a blur of unknown sights and sounds that his broken mechanics could not perceive properly. In the haze of flashing lights and blurry darkness he moved this way and that, stumbling, barely standing on his feet. He leaned way too far and his plastic headpiece scraped on the wall. He was diseased with rust that got into his every clevis, burning him in a way only a robot could understand. He learned to ignore the self-defense reflex, because every move he made was potentially lethal.

His **feelings** were only agonizing pain, omnipresent confusion and crippling loneliness.

 

It was 3:54. Freddy screeched and trashed around, trying to get his hands at the disobedient human, while he screamed in fear, trying his best to get away from the bear. But not being able to calm down enough to unlock the car. He frantically kicked around, deafened by the screeching and blinded by fear. He kicked at the animatronic, which proved to be another big mistake. His foot aimed right for the bears maw and hit Freddy right in his mouth, but in that moment his jaw snapped shut and the man let out another scream as his foot got crushed with the horrible force of an unfeeling robot. Freddy, with the mangled foot still in his jaws pushed himself further into the car, bending the knee the other way under his great weight. The man screamed in pain he never felt in his life, as his knee crumpled and his skin tore. He spasmed in horror and terrible agony and fell under the seat where Freddy forced him even further. The weight of them both pressed gas pedal and the car bolted forward.

 

It was 3:55. Foxy had fallen a few times now, but he managed to overcome the difficult movement and was now halfway through the street. His legs, too rusty to bend all the way he needed, gave of again and he fell onto the asphalt. The other part of him was suddenly **realizing**  in what terrible state he was, having to walk more than a few meters. He stood up and fell back down, the other part of him bleak and agonized by the pain, the loneliness, his dreary **existence**. He stood up again, trying his best to stay on his bare feet.

Then he heard a sound from the side, rumbling, screeching, screams. He slowly turned to face the fast approaching source of noise. His poor vision didn't even let him see his mean of demise.

The car of the rapist, with him and Freddy still fighting inside, crashed into Foxy at full speed and shattered his rusty broken body into pieces. Nuts and bolts, metallic bones and torn pieces of plastic flew into all directions. His lower jaw stuck to the bumper while his head flew trough the front window and landed on the back seat. His right hand crashed into the upper edge of the front window and the hook flew off, piercing Freddys head, shattering his right eye. He stopped attacking the man for a brief second and then slowly reached out with his hand and grabbed him by his face. The man struggled but there was no way to fight back and Freddy slowly started to crush his face in his strong hand. The mans screams of agony soon turned into bloody gurgles. By the time his head was just a bloody mess, the car reached the end of the street. Freddy looked out of the front window to see a wall the car was heading for at great speed. He didn't realize that however. He felt accomplished that he could destroy the disobedient.

In just a few second the car and everything inside crashed into the wall. After the terrible sound there was only the humming of the flames.

 

It was 4:00. Chica, letting the child hug her, spotted Bonnie approaching and gave him a signal to start an interaction.

“Hello there B-B-Bonnie! How are you-you today?” she greeted him sweetly. Bonnie understood the signal and responded with the coded audio.

“Hey Chi-i-ica, I'm fine! Who is your little friend over he-he-he-here?” they came closer and looked at the child. The girl smiled widely, hearing her second favorite member of Freddys music band, but when she circumvented Chica to look at Bonnie, she froze.

Entrails spilling blood all over the place were hanging from under Bonnies belly, swinging in the cold air grotesquely. At first she thought the bunny has been hurt, but even in her young age she knew the animatronics didn't have flesh, let along organs. Bonnie stepped inside and when stepping over the little stair their plastic torso plate moved and the mangled corpse they were hiding fell out, splatting on the floor.

The girl stumbled backwards and started to scream, which startled the animatronics. She screamed and screamed, crying in horror, as Chica came closer and leaned towards her.

“Be g-g-g-good, or we will have to tell-tell your parents,” she said softly. In that moment the door of the flat flew open and a man stormed in to see why her little girl is screaming. When seeing the imposingly huge animatronics from the pizza next door he was a little confused at first, but once he saw the burnt upper half of a human corpse on the floor, he understood what scared her little girl so much. He reached out and grabbed his daughter, pulling her behind the counter. The animatronics just stood there, unknowing, while the man got a shotgun from under the counter and aimed it for Bonnies head. Without even the slightest bit of hesitation he fired.

Bonnies right eye shattered and the sharp pieces of glass and plastic came flying everywhere. Their suit got punctured several times and the exoskeleton got severely damaged. Bonnie stumbled back from the blow, but couldn't keep their balance and fell over.

The father turned the gun onto Chica and fired again. The pellets flew in her face, blinding her and damaging her head. A shard got into the technical center and she started to spasm and yell random phrases and then only screech as her mind got damaged more and more with every burnt circuit. Not before long she stopped screeching and went limb. The man quickly reloaded the gun and ran outside, stepping onto Bonnies chest.

Bonnie, in their last seconds, realized that the man has a thing he saw somewhere before. A thing that makes lots of tiny things that stick to your eyes. They lifted their heads and with it's good eye stared right into the barrel of the gun. Then it made the magic, puncturing the eye and sending a lethal load of pellets in their circuit. It didn't take long for Bonnie stop screeching. Just like Chica, they went limb and their mind shut off...

 

**Author's Note:**

> A little side note: The way I talk about Bonnie in they/them/theirs pronouns is intentional. If it's not your headcanon that's fine, but please be a decent human being and don't start a shitstorm in the comments. They are fictional robots for christ sake, I don't think it matters what gender you assing them to.  
> Be free to comment and share your opinions, I worked hard on it and I'm open to any critique.


End file.
